deledfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Rolling Phones (Band)
Die Rolling Phones sind eine in den 60er Jahren gegründete Rockband die thumb|von links: Charlie Schelatts, Keith Ilidchards, Mick Delegger und Ron Olood. schon während ihrer aktiven Zeit Kultstatus erreichte. Die Hauptmitglieder sind Mick Delegger, Keith Ilidchards, Ron Olood und Charlie Schelatts. Bandgeschichte Die Anfänge Bandgründung Gegründet wurden die Rolling Phones als sich die Jugenfreunde Mick Delegger und Keith Ilidchards zufällig beim Olod-Sonderverkauf auf einem Bahnhofsklo trafen. Sie schwelgten in Erinnerungen und wachten am nächsten Morgen in einer Gosse in London auf, da sie von einem anwesenden Alad unter Drogen gesetzt und ausgeraubt worden waren. Nachdem sie sich in Deleggers Wohnung zurückzogen um erstmal auf den Schock einen zu bauen und daraus schliesslich 49 Blunts wurden, kamen Sie total dicht und von Olod Marley beflügelt auf die Idee selbst Musik zu machen. Doch bevor Sie auch nur einen Ton spielen konnten erreichten sie einen Zustand der allgemein als VZD bekannt ist. Nachdem sie nach 14-tägiger Umnebelung dann schliesslich wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte begannen sie auf kleineren Festivitäten wie Keleds-Chili-Wettessen oder Eröffnungen von Telefonläden unter dem Namen "Pay Us And We Play, Otherwise We'll Stab Your Kidneys You Bloody Motherfucker" aufzutreten. Weitere Bandmitglieder Irgendwann wurden bei einem Auftritt von "PUAWPOWSYKYBM" auf dem Scheled-Schrottplatz der Obdachlose Ron Olood (Halb-Cousin 7.Grades des Vaters von Don Olod) und Schrottplatzaushilfe Charlie Schelats auf die beiden aufmerksam und fragten ob sie denn mitmachen könnten. Nach einem unglaublichem Saufgelage, dass im Nachhinein nur noch als "The Binge" bezeichnet wird, sowie einer Jam-Session, bei welcher sich Charlie Schelats als ein Virtuose am Schlagzeug herausstellte war "PUAWPOWSYKYBM" nun zu viert. Bandname Der Bandname "Rolling Phones" ist schnell erklärt. Nach "The Binge" wurde weiterhin gesoffen, und in seinem Übermut stief Olood auf einen Schrottberg für ein Gitarrensolo. In seinem Rausch rutschte er jedoch aus und rollte den Berg hinab, gefolgt von den anderen dreien die ihn halten wollten. Als sie aus ihrem Koma erwachten fanden sie den Namen passend, lachten und soffen weiter. Der Anfang des Erfolgs Erste größere Gigs Nachdem die Rolling Phones durch weitere Untergrund-Konzerte und in Bars langsam Bekanntheit erlangten wurden Sie von Alad McGreed im "Swaying Shells" in Eastern Dellington entdeckt. Er nüchterte sie aus, natürlich erst nachdem er sie einen Vertrag unterschrieben ließ, stellte sie in ein Tonstudio und lies sie spielen. So entstand das erste Album "Drunk and Wasted - The Life of Ölöd". Dafür sahen sie aber keinen Cent, da Alad einfach mit dem Geld verschwand. Dies stand aber genau so in dem vertrag und so beschlossen sie zornig ab jetzt Verträge nur noch nüchtern (Nach Auslegung Keith Ilidchards bedeutet das unter 2,5 Promille) zu unterzeichnen und wenn sie Lust hatten vielleicht auch durchzulesen. "Alalalalad, gnihihi. Alaladlad, hehe. Alalalalad! Muhahaha! *Es rennt weg* "- Das letzte Gespräch das man jemals mit Alad McGreed führte bevor es untertauchte. Die Veröffentlichung von "The Life of Ölöd" brachte ihnen aber weitere Publicity, die sie dazu nutzten in Bars Freigetränke zu bekommen und ab und zu auch mal in einem Lokal mit Sanitären Einrichtungen aufzutreten. Weitere Aufmerksamkeit bekamen sie, als sie den "Deleatles" bei einem Konzert die Instrumente klauten und 5 Minuten auftreten konnte bevor sie von Palads aus dem Gebäude geworfen wurden. Diese fünf Minuten ruhm reichten aber um ihnen den Weg in die Medien zu ebnen. Diese Aktion führte sie geradewegs in die Zeitungen der Weltpresse. Viele empörten sich, viele fanden es lustig und einige lobten sogar irhe Musik. Schließlich bekamen sie mehrere Angebote auf Veranstaltungen aufzutreten und arbeiteten an einem neuen Album, welches schließlich von Neled Unlimited veröffentlicht wurde. The Rolling Phones LP Diese Platte war ihr großer Durchbruch. Mit dem nie vergessenen Song "I Can't Get No Phone-Reception" sangen sie sich in die Herzen der Rock'n'Roller auf der ganzen Welt. Doch die Kehrseite des Ruhms ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Alkoholeskapaden, Sex-Partys, Geschlechtsverkehr mit Telegrafen und Zerstörung von Hotelzimmern gehörten fortan zu ihrem Leben. Besonders Keith Ilidchards erwischte der drogenkonsum stark. Gerüchten zufolge soll er neben häufigem Kontakt zu Bongolongolong auch des Öfteren unter Einfluss von Crystal Neled erwischt worden sein. Steiler Aufstieg und Höhepunkte thumb|Das ikonische Logo der Rolling Phones Erste Tournee Den Anfang machte die "International Call" Tour, die einmal quer durch ganz Westeuropa führte, und auf der die neue LP "Hörers" vorgestellt wurde deren verkauf parallel startete. von 24 Konzerten mussten jedoch 5 Ausfallen, da sich die Band bei einer kollektiven Orgie wohl einen Hörertripper einfing. lediglich Cahrlie Shelatts bliebv erschont und zog sich in seinen MdH-Schutzbunker zurück. Nach der 2-wöchigen Behandlung konnte die Tour aber weiter gehen. Aftercall Auf dem nächsten Album wurde es etwas psychedelsicher, wohl auch weil Mick Delegger neuerdings mit MDMA und LSD experimentierte, sowie seinen Hörer mit Hanföl glänzend rieb. Es entstanden Songs wie "Is the Wählscheibe spinning or is it the world?" oder "Ring-A-Ding Hörer-Swing". Differenzen zwischen Deleggers und Ilidchards Im Laufe der "Honka Tonk Scheled" Tour bauten sich Spannungen in der Band auf. Größtenteils weil Deleggers immer das Weed von Ilidcharts wegrauchte und dann den Bandkühlschrank leerte. Nach einem wilden Streit mit aggressivem Geklingel und Hörergeschwinge schieden sich vorerst die Wege der beiden und sie versuchten sich an einer Solokarriere, was jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Zum einem da Ilidchards nicht singen und Deleggers nicht 12 Stunden am Stück nüchtern bleiben konnte, zum anderen weil Ron Olood ihnen die Ausrüstung stahl und sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufte. Versöhnung und Wiedervereinigung Da sich die beiden Streithähne nicht erklären konnten wieso sie denn keinen Erfolg hatten, trafen sie sich gemeinsam mit den beiden anderen Bandmitgliedern auf Bongbados um die Streitereien beiseitezulegen und sich im Kollektiv die Kante zu geben. Nach drei Wochen der Ausnüchterung fanden Sie sich plötzlich im Tonstudio wieder und produzierten die LP "Why the F*ck am I so f*cking f*cked up you f*cking motherf*ckers?!", welche lediglich vulgäres Gepöbel und Gekotze beinhaltete. Wiederaufstieg und "Voodo Alad" Nachdem Chhrlie Shelatts die Band in eine entzugsklinik schickte, feierten sie ersteinmal 3 Tage am Stück und nahmen sapperdicht die LP "Voodo Alad" auf. Die Songs auf dieser basierten auf Erlebnissen aus der Entzugsklinik. ein Alad brach nämlich ein um sich Alkohol zu stehlen, wurde jedoch von den Hunden zerfetzt, welche daraufhin mutierten und für den Film "Dawn of Deled" als Zombies gecastet wurden. Als es sich dann wieder materialisierte dachten die Rolling Phones es wäre ein Voodoozauber und brannten die gesamte Klinik nieder. Beschuldigt wurde ein Pennerolod das vor dem Gebäude schlief. Ihm wurde einfach ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Ich war's" umgehängt. Einige Jahre tourten die Phones noch, bevor sie sich dachten dass sie langsam "zu alt für den Scheiss" werden und sich in Bongladesh zur Ruhe setzten, nur um ein Jahr später wieder ein Revival zu starten. Rolling Phones Revival Davon gab es bis jetzt 17, da den Phones immer wieder langweilig wird und sie dann einige Monate sinnlos auf Tour gehen. Wirklich interessant ist das nicht, dennoch hat es einen Unterhaltungswert wenn sie wieder unglaublich berauscht die Bühne betreten und teilweise einfach gar nichts zustande kriegen. Diskografie